El taxista
by Layonenth4
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida? ¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida? ¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista frente de una dama? ¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista con sus sueños de cama? Qué se pregunte otro, pues el tenia la respuesta todas las noches bajo las sabanas. DRARRY


_El taxista._

_Ricardo Arjona._

* * *

Harry azoto la puerta a sus espaldas ignorando los altos gritos, se adentro y encendió su taxi para andar a toda prisa fuera de su porche y alejarse lo que le permitía su velocímetro y su propia ira.

_Eran las diez de la noche,__  
__piloteaba mi nave._

Mala noche, mala inversión, un grito de su mujer otra vez.

Harry suspiro mientras con una mano controlaba el volante y con otro sostenía la colilla del cigarro que apenas habían tocado sus labios. Era tanta su rabia que ni a su amado y poco acostumbrado cigarrillo le prestaba atención.

_¡Es que no lo puedo creer! ¡Una maldita broma debe ser!_

Harry no dejaba su incredulidad y enojo fuera de sus pensamientos e iba maldiciendo por el camino, aunque fue un "casi" accidente que el mismo iba a provocar por tener nublada la vista de furia y no prestar atención al camino, lo que logro tranquilizarlo para empezar a reflexionar su más grande problema: su matrimonio se fue a la mierda.

Bah, no es el primer dúo nupcial que se va al abismo pero, el jamás creyó que le pasaría…o que fuera el culpable de. Eso decía Ginny cada noche y lo reconocía; aceptaba que por cada maldita factura y cuentas de banco que le llegaban lo volvían loco, desesperado e indiferente, pero a su conciencia quedaba que todas esas horas lejos del ardiente cuerpo de su mujer (ex mujer Potter, ex mujer) y la cama solo eran para darle una vida mejor. Una vida que esa dama, por muy sangrona o orgullosa que sea, amo de verdad. O ama. ¡Sabrá Dios!

_Si hubiera peleado mi herencia a los Dursley, ¡no tendría que pasar por esto!_

Pero eso hubiera significado tener que pasar por meses frente a un tribunal y verles la geta a ese trió de parias. No pensó que fuera mala elección. Ese era su problema, jamás pensaba por él mismo; maldita la hora donde le hizo caso a Hermione y su sermón de "serás feliz con o sin dinero". Bien, pues que se lo repita frente al juez firmando el divorcio.

Se caso con Ginny apenas terminaron la universidad los dos, pero la Weasley estaba tan ansiosa y deseosa de que se unieran, que no logro su titulación completa (¡costaba lo que cobraría su boda. Eso o su boda. Mierda, hubiera preferido la titulación) y por ende, ser taxista como los demás pelirrojos fue su única opción… añoraba sus sueños de ser médico; si hubiera seguido con medicina, hubiera hecho su residencia en París, junto a Neville y el pequeño Dennis.

_Dios, ¡hubiera seguido divirtiéndome con Dennis! Listo, la lista negra de los "hubiera" es: millonario, exitoso y con un romance homosexualmente ardiente. Excelente Harry, excelente._

Mínimo sabia que Ron y todos los pelirrojos no se molestarían con él ni la pelirroja; no tendría la prole tras él, aunque su mejor amigo le miraba con reproche de vez en cuando.

_¡Pues que se trague sus mier…! _

…_Oh._

Pues sí, "oh".

El moreno detuvo el auto en la acera un poco alejado de su nuevo pasajero… ¡pero qué pasajero! El morocho sabía que quería babear; un joven no menos de edad que él, rubio platinado, alto y delgado con porte prepotente y un caminar aristocrático así como su nariz, abrió la puerta. Entro y se dejo caer con gracia en el asiento trasero del auto mientras Potter agradecía haber lavado el taxi esa mañana.

— ¿Señor? — Harry le vio cansado, abrumado o algo por el estilo, además de sentir el exótico aroma de alcohol mezclado con una loción varonil. ¿Cómo dañar aquel ser pulido por ángeles?

— Solo arranque. — ¡pero qué voz! Gruesa y alzada que le provoco un escalofrió instantáneo. Pero aun no le miraba los ojos, tenia curiosidad por ellos. Estos se mantenían fijos en la ventana sin intenciones de observar algo más que la nada.

Harry emprendió el viaje lo más lento que pudo, maldiciendo que el bulevar estuviera sin tráfico. Que conveniente era el destino (Nótese el sarcasmo). Pero sin dirección y con un posible ebrio, tal vez debería detener su taxímetro y llevarlo a algún lugar donde pueda… donde cuide de él.

_Aun no firmas nada y ya andas de cazador, ¡controla tus hormonas!_

Debería preocuparse. Ya hablaba solo.

Decidido a preguntar el destino y olvidando sus lujurias insanas, miro por el retrovisor a su cliente, lamentablemente notando que algo cristalino corría por su mejilla y aunque la limpiaba enseguida, otra le seguía la contraria de detenerse. ¡Qué inútil humano pudo hacerle llorar (tu quieres hacerle llorar de otra forma)!

_Estúpida conciencia._

Pero desvió la mirada por un instante, cuando se fijo que el muchacho traía su pecho al descubierto por esa camisa de seda azul marino, así como el último de sus botones dejaba ver su ombligo pálido y si movía un poco más abajo el espejo, lograría ver que tenia debajo de la hebilla…

— ¿Me escucho? — la voz ajena lo devolvió su concentración. Que agradable que se haya parado frente a un semáforo rojo, aunque en esos momentos el foco rojo era su rostro, ¡lo cacharon observando más de la cuenta a otro hombre!

— Perdóneme, ¿qué dijo? — alejo completamente su mirada hambrienta de su cliente implorando que sea de aquellos mojigatos que se quejaban de todo. Pero una risita sínica y casi sin sonido le hizo volver a mirarlo a los ojos… ¡oh que ojos!

— ¿Se siente bien? — el rubio tenia elevada su comisura izquierda formando una sonrisa apenas, pero el brillo coqueto de sus ojos metálicos le cautivo y la pregunta insinuante advirtió al castaño de un posible ¿coqueteo?

— Por supuesto. — respondió nervioso y distante el conductor. Si sus suposiciones eran falsas, podía meterse en un apenado y grave problema. Pero si no…

— Algo distraído. — comento el sínico e insinuante aristócrata, pero su postura regia cambio a una muy cómoda recostando a medias su cuerpo y pasando un brazo estirado en la cabecera del asiento. Harry intentaba no mirar, pero sus ojos se desviaron justo cuando la mano que descansaba en las largas piernas del rubio fue elevada en forma de saludo — Malfoy.

— Algo atrevido. — Comento el castaño en forma seria, pero dejo de ver el camino de nuevo y le sonrió por el retrovisor a aquellos picaros iris plata. Una sonrisa que hacía mucho, ya no usaba. — Potter.

El rubio elevo su ceja divertido pero no comento nada. Harry por otro lado se quedo pensando, ¿no estaba transportando al heredero de los viñedos Malfoy Manor, verdad? No es él a quien los Dursley le vendieron "Potter&amp;Black Company" de tu familia… ¡¿verdad?!

_Despierta Harry, su brazalete dorado en la muñeca izquierda no es de fantasía._

Volvió a mirar a su pasajero, este se palpaba con lentitud y elegancia sus ropas buscando algo, cuando el castaño noto el cigarro _mentalado_ más fino que haya recordado ver en su vida. A la mierda, tiene frente a frente el chico prodigio que pudo manejar su "supuesta" empresa familiar a sus 18 años. Urra. Pero su verdadera molestia claro, era que eso lo hacía más inalcanzable.

— ¿Fuego…? — invito el castaño fingiendo ver su trayectoria, cuando por reojo miraba aquellas pestañas doradas abanicarse.

En respuesta recibió otra sonrisa calculadora pero el brillo picaron de sus ojos se intensifico un poco más. El rubio, ahora Draco, posiciono la colilla en sus rosados labios e inclino su cuerpo hacia adelante con una lentitud demasiado pesada para el ambiente; la mano de Harry mantenía el encendedor prendido, por lo que sintió el aliento y la respiración de Draco sobre su piel y le erizo como al principio. Su aroma lo golpeo por completo en sus fosas nasales y maldecía por que el tubo de hierbas secas no se prendía con rapidez.

Por fin la punta brillo de rubí en la oscuridad del auto y el rubio se alejo de golpe, dejando la desilusión y aligación en los sentidos de Potter. Sus esmeraldas posaron nuevamente en el retrovisor y exhalo con gravedad observando como aquella piel alvina era enrollada por el humo de menta y su respiración hacía que el pecho liso subiera y bajara con suavidad. Pero movió sus ojos (claro que de vez en cuando al camino) directo al rostro afligido y cabreado de Draco. Su tristeza entristecía a Harry. Esas lágrimas de nuevo no deberían rodar por aquellas sonrojadas mejillas.

— ¿Estás bien? — el rubio le miro confundido, pero a leguas se notaba lo orgulloso que era, por lo que Potter escogió sus palabras— tu cara… ¿es por alguien?

Ser directo a veces era su defecto, pero por esa vez lo agradeció. Lo vio sorprenderse y después soltar una risa pausada, pero una risa al fin y al cabo.

— Que curioso eres — Draco saco la mano por la ventana y tiro el cigarro. No era fan de fumar, pero necesitaba sentir un sabor diferente al de aquel bastardo de su-no-oficial-ex novio. Su mirada quedo pegada a la ventana de nuevo, recordando con odio y humillación — Por un tipo, que se cree que por rico puede venir a engañarme.

¡Pero qué…!

— No deberías caerte por alguien así, es un desperdicio. — ¡desperdicio total! Harry irradiaba rabia mientras que Draco mostraba vergüenza y frustración. Mira que teniendo ese cuerazo de rubio noble en su cama y tirarlo como si nada, ¡¿pero quién fue el idiota?! (Mira quien viene a hablar, cuya esposa fue coronada como la más bella en la universidad y graduada como reina del baile)

_Ay estúpida subconsciencia… ¿de qué esposa me hablas? Teniendo a este coqueto frente a mi, ¿quién es Ginevra Weasley?_

— Y bueno, no soy partidario de la venganza pero — hora a nunca Harry. El moreno volvió a parar en un semáforo, sus ojos nunca se despegaron del cuerpo que se reflejaba en su retrovisor, la voz áspera y sugerente lograron llamar la atención de Draco —, si quieres, cuentas con un servidor para ayudarte.

Y le guiño el ojo coqueto y atrevido, mientras volvía a arrancar el auto.

El rubio no evito sonreír al instante, esta vez con la intención bien clara en sus labios y la voz acaramelada respondió: — No es mala idea.

_¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida?__  
__¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida?__  
__¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista frente de una dama?__  
__¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista con sus sueños de cama?__  
__me pregunte...__  
_

* * *

La plática siguió, aunque la oferta seguía en el aire y muy bien recibida. Pero intentando ya no chocar u atropellar a alguien, se cambio el tema.

Ahora la dirección ya estaba a su conocimiento, una residencial que ubicaba bien como zona para turistas ricos; Draco vino desde Francia a sorprender a su noviecito y la sorpresa termino para él.

Harry hablo poco de él y Draco poco de sí mismo, aunque se enfatizo más en los detalles de esa noche.

— Lo vi abrazando y besando a una humilde muchacha. Es de clase muy sencilla, lo sé por su facha. — con arrogancia y petulante hablo de "aquella", pero solo hacía reír al castaño quien se sentía más ansioso que intolerante, pues aquel rubio le sonreía en el espejo y se sentaba de lado. Maldita camisa de seda, que se quedo levantada justo en el tórax y le dejaba saborear mas piel de la que necesitaba. Ya estaba idiotizado, con el espejo empañado.

Y llegaron a la residencia; el ojiesmeralda fue invitado a tomar y pasar el rato, pero apenas cerraron la puerta, los dos cuerpos ya se encontraban pegados y frotándose contra sí, mientras un beso entre labios rosas y amapolas debatían por abrirse más mientras ambas lenguas buscaban mandar a la ajena.

Las manos de Harry recordando viejas sensaciones, bajaron bajo la seda azul y tocaron la ansiada piel cálida, recorriéndola por toda la espalda trabajada y la estrecha cintura donde permanecieron un poco más, pegando ambas pelvis, dejando entre gemido los suspiros.

Draco mantenía una de sus manos pegadas a la sedosa cabellera oscura y enredando sus dedos en ella, mientras que la otra no tuvo control y se poso y acariciaba el trasero del castaño, ayudándolo al choque de sus anatomías. Algún día le diría, que las tenía mejor que el imbécil de Blaise.

Para que describir lo que hicieron en la alfombra, si basta con resumir que se besaron hasta la sombra. Y un poco más.

Las sabanas blancas que cubrían los sillones del polvo mientras su dueño no estaba, fueron utilizadas al final con el propósito de tapar ambos cuerpos desnudos. Claro que solo de la cintura para abajo, pues aunque su orgasmo llevara tiempo de haber pasado, ninguno de los dos dejaba de manosear, curiosear o besar la piel del otro. Ambos tan vivos y necesitados.

— Yo estoy al borde del divorcio — conto el moreno teniendo la atención de un risueño rubio, que dejo de reír y presto la debida seriedad que merecía el tema. Harry le acaricio la mejilla con tal ternura, que no evito frotar su piel contra la palma, sin despegar la vista del campo visual. —. Tienes derecho a sentirte humillado, pero no te sientas solo. Yo sufro aunque no es lo mismo; mi mujer y mi horario, han abierto un abismo.

— ¿Infidelidad? — pregunto con cuidado y sensibilidad el rubio sin alejarse de la mano caliente y áspera del ojiesmeralda.

— Por su parte lo desconozco — y esperaba que no, Harry ni remordimiento ni culpa tendría en dejarla tirada en la calle si se enteraba. Pero su sonrisa juguetona se agrando con broma — y por la mía… bueno, no creo que cuente si ya vas a firmar los papeles en pocas semanas.

Ambos rieron ante la burla un rato más. Por mucho que sus personalidades chocaran, a Draco no le importaría venir a visitar Londres más seguido y por temporadas más largas, si Harry le hacía compañía. Fue un comentario del taxista quien lo trajo de vuelta de sus divagaciones lívidas.

— Como se sufre a ambos lados de las clases sociales — hablo el castaño con tono de burla, pero Draco entrecerró la mirada cual cazador divirtiéndose — Tu sufres en tu mansión, yo sufro en los arrabales.

— Por qué quieres — comento Draco y Harry le miro perplejo. El rubio bufo a lo alto, pero coló sus piernas en horcajadas y agacho el resto para repartir besitos en el cuello bronceado. — No creas que no reconocí tu apellido, Potter.

Y Harry resoplo ante la noticia. No había muchos Potter por esa zona y los rumores del hijo de Lily y James Potter jamás dejaron de circular. Yu-ju.

— Tema aparte, por favor. — solicito el castaño con tono claro de "sin replicas" y el rubio entendió. Ya vería como convencerlo de arreglar todo ese asunto.

— Vente conmigo. Que sepa que ya no estoy solo. — el rubio le soltó de sopetón la propuesta, escondiendo mas su rostro en la clavícula ajena por si el moreno se negaba. Harry solo sonrió ante esa idea, ya estaba colado por el ojiplata, todo lo que quisiera le daría.

Acomodaron sus ropas de nuevo, aunque con la muda promesa de que volverían a quitárselas esa misma noche.

Draco ahora en el asiento de copiloto y Harry nuevamente manejando, llegaron al local donde recogió al rubio. Bajaron y entraron riéndose y jugando, casi olvidándose de a que fueron ahí, pero unas carcajadas más fuertes y molestas de lo normal sonaron frente a ellos.

El rubio le dijo como era él y el castaño lo ubicó a la primera, pero palideceos al ver a la chiquilla pelirroja que le acompañaba; precisamente el abrazaba a una chica. Mira si es grande el destino y esta ciudad es chica. ¡Era Ginny!

— ¿Harry? — Draco lo miro preocupado y no queriendo encajar el rompecabezas esperaba una respuesta, pero aquel no respondía — ¡Harry!

— Ella es mi mujer — respondió el hombre y el rubio solo atino a maldecir a esos infieles con rabia, pero volvió a mirar con preocupación a su taxista. Su taxista que ahora cristalizaba sus ojos esmeraldas detrás de sus lentes —. Mi ex esposa.

— Vámonos. — Draco no quería seguir allí y estaba seguro que Potter tampoco.

Pero Potter ya se encontraba decidido. No, no la sacaría como había jurado una hora atrás, pero de que él se largaba en el próximo avión a rehacer su vida en otro lado, lo haría. ¡Que se quedara con las deudas de la casa! O mejor aún, que el tal Blaise se las pagara.

Pero es que era Ginny… la hermanita tímida de su mejor amigo, la pelirroja que se gano su confianza con su carisma y energía, que con su sensualidad termino por seducirlo tantas noches, que por su voluntad quería sacarla adelante sin que ella moviera un solo dedo. Maldita la hora donde la cobijo bajo su techo, ¿su culpa por su indiferencia? ¡Que se fueran al cuerno!

— ¿Harry? — el llamado del rubio lo devolvió a su realidad, donde encontró a un rostro frívolo pero con sus iris llenos de preocupación — Harry ¿qué harás?

— Me largo en el próximo avión que salga — respondió automáticamente y lleno de furia, aunque estaba seguro que seguía soltando sus lágrimas de impotencia —, que se joda ella y todo aquel que la quiera seguir.

— ¿Seguro?

— No tienes idea de cuánto sacrifique por ella; mi herencia, mi carrera de médico, ¡comía migajas con tan solo tenerla en un pedestal! — no era su intención levantar la voz pero lo hizo, logrando que el rubio diera un paso atrás por la impresión y un poco de miedo. Harry inhalo y exhalo varias veces, masajeándose los ojos y limpiando su llanto. Ya calmado, pudo hacerle frente al joven que le abrió los ojos —; le tengo gran afecto a su familia y tengo a mis amigos aquí pero… cambiare mi vida y la viviré como me plazca desde ahora.

— ¿Qué te parece Paris? — con confianza y rapidez, invito el alvino a un ojiverde confundido. Draco sonrió con su típica arrogancia pero en sus ojos lograba ver el brillo de cariño hacia un amigo. Volvió su paso al frente tomando poca distancia entre ambos rostros —, podrías terminar tu carrera ahí y…

— ¿Qué? — aunque su voz sonara cansada y cortada, la sonrisa del ojigris le devolvió una calma que hace mucho ya no sentía.

El dragón le miro con picardía tratando de ahogar una risa entre dientes.

— Sí sabes cómo pagarme, tal vez el asunto de donde vivirías este arreglado. — coloco sus manos en el rostro del castaño, que en un principio quiso sentirse incomodo por estar en la vía publica pero en realidad ya era muy tarde para que alguien pasara a señalarlos. El también termino por sostener ambos lados de la ancha cadera que le invitaba a otra ronda de profanación.

— No suena mal.

No. Nada mal.

.

_¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida?__  
__¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida?__  
__¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista enfrente de una dama?__  
__¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista con sus sueños de cama?__  
_

_Qué se pregunte otro, pues el tenia la respuesta todas las noches bajo las sabanas.__  
_

* * *

NOTA IMPORTANTE: Esto fue escrito el 3 de enero del 2015 desde el medio día hasta las 18 hrs del mismo, y fue publicado el 3 de enero a las 00:30 de la media noche. Así que si ven familiaridad con algo (que no sea dicha canción) NO es plagio, esto vino de mi cabecita y amor por las letras de Ricardo A.

ATTE: L4 desconectada.


End file.
